Sahabat Sejati
by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang terkenal 'berisik' bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya. Sialnya, sahabatnya itu malah tidak mengenalinya. Wah! Apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk membuktikan ia adalah sahabat Uchiha Sasuke?


**Sahabat Sejati**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pairing: U. Naruto & U. Sasuke**

Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun mengangkat tangannya dengan lesu, menghadapkannya kepada sang dosen yang memandangnya dengan galak.

"Ya, Uzumaki-_san_?" tanya dosen bernama Anko dengan kesal.

"_Sensei_, kepalaku pusing. Bolehkah aku beristirahat di UKS?" tanya pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, menahan cengiran yang mulai gatal ingin menghiasi wajahnya. Anko memandang muridnya yang hiperaktif tapi bodoh itu dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku tak percaya kau pusing, Uzumaki-_san_. Tapi lebih baik kau tidak usah ada di kelas ini. Soalnya, tak ada bedanya bukan?" Anko mengizinkan dan membuka pintu kelas. Dengan santai, Naruto keluar dari kelas, melemparkan cengiran kemenangan pada saingannya, Kiba, yang sama hiperaktifnya.

"Dia berbohong," keluh Kiba. Meskipun hiperaktif, Kiba mahasiswa yang pandai. Meskipun tampangnya tidak menyakinkan dengan tato segitiga menghiasi pipinya. "Kenapa _sensei_ tak pernah percaya padaku, ya?"

"Ya, karena kau pandai, Inuzuka-_san_." Kata Shino menggoda. "Akan sangat disayangkan jika seorang Inuzuka jenius menghilang dari kelas Anko-_sensei_."

Kiba menahan tangannya agar tidak memukul keras kepala Shino di sampingnya. "Diamlah manusia serangga!" bisiknya tajam.

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah membaringkan diri di ranjang Uks, menikmati waktu senggangnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan itu. Dan paling ampuh pada Shizune-_sensei _yang sangat mudah diakali. Sementara itu, jangan coba-coba melakukannya pada Tsunade atau Iruka. Paling buruk Tsunade. Jangan sampai. Dan jangan melakukannya di kelas Gai-_sensei_, kau akan diceramahi sepanjang hari.

"Kau sakit, Uzumaki-_kun_?" tanya penjaga uks yang bernama Haku. Haku seorang gadis yang cukup cantik. Dan sangat pandai. Naruto meliriknya sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan guru-guru yang akan melaporkannya.

"Tidak, Haku-_chan_." Jawab Naruto akhirnya, menguap lebar dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. "Hah, malas sekali pelajaran Anko-_sensei_. Hmm," Naruto melirik ke ranjang satunya yang tertutup tirai. "Siapa disana, Haku-_chan_?"

"Oh, mahasiswa baru. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia minta istirahat karena baru datang dari perjalanan jauh." Jawab Haku sambil menjauh.

"Uchiha …" Naruto menguap. "SASUKE?" Tiba-tiba dia berteriak heboh dan langsung melompat ke ranjang satunya. Seorang pemuda sebaya dengan rambut _raven_ sedang memejamkan mata.

"Ah, siapa itu? Berisik sekali!" akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget ketika melihat rambut pirang jabrik di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya galak.

"Hah? Masa kau lupa padaku, sih?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Sahabat sejatiku,_

_Hilangkah dari ingatanmu,_

_Di hari kita saling berbagi …_

"Hah? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, menatap tajam seorang Uzumaki bodoh di depannya. "Menyingkir dari ranjangku! Kau bisa memakai ranjang satunya lagi, kan?"

_Dengan kotak sejuta mimpi,_

_Aku datang menghampirimu,_

_Kuperlihatkan semua hartaku,_

"_Hiyah_! Aku sahabatmu waktu SMP! Uzumaki Naruto! _Kya_…! Kenapa kau bisa melupakanku?" Naruto histeris sendiri, memaksakan pernyataannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Uzumaki siapa? Aku tak punya teman bernama Uzumaki! Kau salah orang!"

"Kita lebih dari teman!" teriak Naruto. "Masa kau lupa, sih? Kita seapartemen dulu. Uzumaki Naruto. Coba ingat-ingat, dong! Kau Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk meski masih bingung menghadapi berandalan Konoha University atau KOUN itu.

"Nah, itu berarti! Kau memang sahabatku!" teriak Naruto seakan ia menang lotre.

"Uzumaki-_kun_!" teriak Haku. "Jangan berisik! Biarkan Uchiha-_kun_ beristirahat!"

Naruto akhirnya turun dari ranjang Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke berpikir dengan bingung.

_Kita selalu berpendapat,_

_Kita ini yang terhebat,_

_Kesombongan di masa muda yang indah …_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke melangkah gontai di atas trotoar. Hari ini ia tampaknya sial sekali. Pertama, bertemu dengan berandalan yang mengaku-aku sahabatnya, kemudian jatuh tertabrak orang yang sama. Hanya satu yang ia syukuri, yaitu bahwa ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk di kampus barunya. Bisa gawat jika ia mengamuk dan membunuh mahasiswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu!

Ngeng!

Sebuah motor dari arah berlawanan ngebut dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sasuke yang sedang melamun tidak menyadari bahwa motor itu berada 10 meter di depannya. Tiba-tiba …

Bruk!

Cit!

Seseorang menolongnya dengan mendorongnya ke trotoar. Sasuke tersentak kaget.

_Aku raja kau pun raja,_

_Aku hitam kau pun hitam,_

_Arti teman lebih dari sekedar materi …_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjongkok di depannya, dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya. Kepalanya luka dan anggota badan yang lain lecet-lecet. Sang pemilik motor terlempar jauh ke tengah jalan.

_Pegang pundakku jangan pernah lepaskan,_

_Bila ku mulai lelah lelah dan tak bersinar,_

_Remas sayapku jangan pernah lepaskan,_

_Bila ku ingin terbang, terbang meninggalkanmu,_

"Na … Naruto? Kau … kau?" Sasuke teringat ketika sahabat masa remajanya yang selalu menyemangatinya. Dia adalah …

"NARUTO!"

_Ku slalu membanggakanmu,_

_Kaupun slalu menyanjungku,_

_Aku dan kamu darah abadi …_

"Sasuke …, kau … kau … kau sudah ingat pa-padaku?" Naruto menyeringai, bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya. "Ki … kita sahabat, kan?"

"Naruto …, kau … kau … maafkan aku!"

_Demi bermain bersama,_

_Kita duakan segalanya,_

_Merdeka kita, kita merdeka …_

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sasuke …" Naruto tersenyum. "Kita sahabat, kan?"

_Tak pernah kita pikirkan,_

_Ujung perjalanan ini,_

_Tak usah kita pikirkan,_

_Akhir perjalanan ini,_

_Dan tak usah kita pikirkan ujung perjalanan ini …_

"_**NARUTO!"**_

**-The End-**

A/N; Disini Haku cewek, gak ada pair-pair romance - cuma ada 'Persahabatan'.


End file.
